Black Rose
| }} ' , is a secret organization in Noxus. Lore Remnants of an order that has existed far longer than Noxus itself, initiates of the Black Rose have schemed from the shadows for centuries, guiding the throne of Noxus for more than a thousand years, orchestrating many of the empire’s most ambitious campaigns. Though they do not often learn the origins of their , many have uncovered legends of a pale sorceress who aided the broken Noxii barbarian tribes, in their struggle against the infamous . The Black Rose exists now to further the clandestine interests of those who can wield the magic hidden within the Immortal Bastion—with its rank-and-file composed of mundane nobles, drawn to rumors of miracles, kept in thrall and ruthlessly exploited. Even the most powerful military commander could only ever serve the cult’s true masters, as they fight one another for influence in games of intrigue and conquest, both in the Noxian capital and beyond its borders. Champions of The Black Rose Other Related Champions * had dealings with its members in the past. Part of the Trifarix. * was noticed by Black Rose members when he was in Noxus. * blood was used by the Black Rose to resurrect . * was betrayed by . * was resurrected by the help of the Black Rose and its members. * obtained from the Black Rose. Currently planning on taking down the organization. History Establishment Though the '''Black Rose had aided his bid for the throne, Darkwill refused the counsel of their hand-picked advisors, requiring LeBlanc to take drastic measures. Manipulating a young nobleman named into revealing the cult's plots against Darkwill. Swain personally executed the most prominent conspirators. Among them were his own parents, whose whispers of a "pale woman" first alerted him of the danger to Noxus, which he valued more than house or kin. However, LeBlanc execution had been an illusion, part of her greater plan, In time, she reached out to Darkwill herself, and found an increasingly paranoid ruler, fearful of his own mortality. After promising him the secrets to extend his life, LeBlanc slowly poisoned Darkwill's mind, even as she empowered him. Under his rule, the Noxian reverence of strength became something far more sinister. As Noxus fought wars on too many fronts, lusting over magical relics, the aging Boram Darkwill was clearly growing unhinged. When Noxus invaded , Darkwill began to move even more brazenly, retasking entire warbands to scour the land for anything rumored to extend a mortal lifespan. That way, LeBlanc and Darkwill ensured Swain's legend would end in disgrace on the Battle of the Placidium. But as he lay on the verge of death, a raven approached to feed, and Swain felt an old, familiar darkness press upon him again. But he would not let it take him. He could not. Staring into the the bird's eye, he saw reflections of the cult thought he ended. A black rose. The pale woman... and her puppet emperor. Swain realized that he had not defeated the hidden cabal, and they had betrayed him to what should have been his death, after seducing Darkwill, the man they failed to overthrow. All this was glimpsed, not in the mind of a raven, but something more. An ancient demon, preying upon the dying and consuming their secrets. Cast out of the military for his "failure", considered nothing more than a cripple, Swain set about uncovering the darkness that lay within the Immortal Bastion. Staring into that darkness, he saw what even it could not: a way to wield it. Though his meticulous preparations took three years, Swain and his remaining allies (among them and General Du Couteau) seized control of Noxus in a single night. Physically restored by the demon, he crushed Darkwill in full view of his followers, leaving the throne shattered and empty. This new Grand General was not interested in his own legacy, but the glory of the empire—and such a man could not so easily be corrupted. After countless centuries, LeBlanc wondered, had she finally found a worthy nemesis? Swain's vision for the future of Noxus is one of strength through unity. He embraces any who will pledge themselves to the empire—even the Black Rose, though he knows, in secret, they still plot against him. Trivia * The Black Rose is older than Noxus itself, being the reason why lost his initial empire. * While being a founder member of the organization, has decided on recent times to leave the Black Rose and create a kingdom of his own. It's unknown if knows about his new ambitions. * was initiated into the order by her mother Soreana. One of her missions tasked by her mother was to retrieve godlike powers that had been the key to supremacy in ancient times. Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends REBORN| League of Legends REBORN - Fall| League of Legends REBORN - Rise| League of Legends REBORN - Reborn| |-| Videos= ;Related Videos |-| Gallery= The Black Rose.jpg|The Black Rose's Crest LeBlanc Thorns of the Black Rose.jpg|LeBlanc with General Granth (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Black Rose Agent.jpg|Black Rose Agent (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) See Also * Reborn * Thorns of the Black Rose * Descent into the Tomb de:Die Schwarze Rose Category:Elise Category:LeBlanc Category:Swain Category:Vladimir Category:Factions Category:Noxus